The present invention relates to an opening/closing structure for a flip attached to a portable phone.
Recently, a variety of kinds and a variety of specifications of portable phones have been proposed in order to meet the consumers' needs under the circumstances that portable phones have been used more and more.
Among these phones, there is such a type that a flip is provided for covering and uncovering a phone operating portion provided on a top surface of a portable phone body.
This flip is formed into a planar shape and provided rotatably (collapsibly) at a proximal end portion on the top surface of the portable phone body. When the flip is opened, the phone operating portion is exposed for the operable condition and at the same time serves to exhibit the sound collection effect during the conversation. On the other hand, when the flip is collapsed, the flip exhibits such an effect that any malfunction of the phone operating portion may be prevented, in the case where the phone operating portion is covered by the flip and received in, for example, the user's pocket.
The present applicant has vigorously studied the portable type phone provided with this flip and made the invention of a novel opening/closing structure attached to the portable phone which is extremely valuable on the market.